Crash
by youshi
Summary: Haru gets into a terrible accident leaving him in the hospital.Mean while the Sohma family is struck with a flu epidemic. The weather is getting warmer and Akito's temper is hotter than ever.Can Tohru and the others stop the maddness?
1. Chapter 1

For this story there will be 2 volumes to this story. I hope you enjoy this story . Please read and review!

Here's the first volume!

Youshi

**

* * *

**

**Crash**

chapter 1

Haru peddled down the street on his bike.

"Great this is the second time that I'm lost today. How hard is it to find the Sohma house?" mumbled Haru.

He swerved and almost hit the curb. He let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to transform in public again. (see volume 3 )He stopped for a moment at a red light. Once it was green he started across the intersection. All of a sudden while Haru was in the middle of the cross walk a truck sped though the red light and slammed into Haru, sending him flying and hitting the road. It was too much of a shock for his body that he didn't change. The truck driver ran out to Haru. He quickly dialed for an ambulance. Soon after two police cars and an ambulance sped down the street past the Sohma house with their sirens wailing.

"I wonder where it's going." said Shigure. "Does anyone want to go see?" 

"I'll go." said Yuki putting down his book.

"I would go to but, Kyo-kun is unwell." said Tohru.

"You still can. Haa-san is giving him a physical in his room so you can come." Said Shigure opening the door.

"Umm…are you sure?" said Tohru

"We will be quick we won't stay there long." said Yuki "We should be back before that he even knows that we were gone."

"Well...if we won't be gone too long." said Tohru.

They walked to the corner. The police cars had the road blocked off. There were people everywhere. They managed to get a hold of an officer.

"Excuse me officer-san… what happened?" asked Shigure.

"A teenager got hit by a truck. He was riding his bike and the truck driver said that his brakes broke and slammed into him." said the officer.

"How is he?" asked Tohru.

"He has severe wounds, I don't think he is going to make it." said the officer "Why are you asking so many questions? Do you know the him?"

"What does he look like?" asked Tohru.

"He's has black and white hair that's all that we know for now." said the officer "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes please officer-san." said Tohru.

"Only one of you can come." said the officer "but you have to be quick because they need to bring him to the hospital."

"You should go Honda-kun." said Yuki.

"A-are you sure?" asked Tohru.

"Yes, now hurry" said Shigure.

She hurried after the officer. There by the curb lay Haru's body. He was bleeding from a fairly large gash in his head and across his arm. His body was bruised and scratched. Tohru burst into tears.

"Haru-kun!" cried Tohru falling to her knees.

"Miss please back up." said a doctor.

The medical team lifted Haru onto a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance.

"You have to leave we need to bring him to the hospital" said the doctor getting into the ambulance.

"Which hospital doctor-san?" asked Tohru.

"Lilywater Hospital" said the doctor closing the door and driving off.

Tohru stood there watching the ambulance disappear into the distance. Tears poured down her face. She slowly walked back to Yuki and Shigure.

"Did you know him?" asked Yuki.

"Y-y-yes a-and so do you!" cried Tohru.

"Really? Who was it then?" asked Shigure.

"Hatsuharu-kun!" sobbed Tohru into her hands.

They stared at her. Then Yuki put his hand on Toru's shoulder.

"Come on let's go home." said Shigure sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Crash 

Chapter 2

"Where did you go?" asked Kyo leaning on the doorway.

"Haru-kun was in an accident down the street" said Yuki.

"WHAT!" yelled Kyo, "Was he okay?"

"We don't really know." said Tohru, "What about you, are you okay?"

"I have the flu" said Kyo walking over to the couch and sitting down." He said that I will be better in a few weeks."

"You should go into your room Kyo-kun and get some rest." Said Tohru looking at Kyo with concern, "I will make you some soup and bring it to you if you want."

Kyo nodded as he went back to his room.

"I was going to see how Hatsuharu-san was doing but, since Kyo-kun is sick…." said Tohru.

"Go…you should go Honda-kun." said Shigure, "I will stay here with Kyo-kun."

"Eeh…b-but S-Shigure-san." stuttered Tohru.

"I will come with you Honda-kun." said Yuki "If you want me to."

"S-sure… do you want to go now?" asked Tohru, "I'll just bring this up to Kyo-kun then, we can go."

She hurried to Kyo's room. She knocked softly on the door. There was no answer. She opened the door and peeked into the room. He was lying on his bed with the lights turned off. Kyo slowly sat up. Tohru quickly pulled her head back out.

"You can come in." said Kyo.

"I made you some soup..." said Tohru, "Are you okay?" she came in and set the soup tray next to his bed.

"I'm fine." sighed Kyo lying back down.

"Well…. I will let you get some rest now." said Tohru, "I'm going to go visit Hatsuharu-san with Yuki-kun. If you need anything Shigure-san is staying here."

"Okay…" mumbled Kyo as he fell asleep.

"Ready?" asked Yuki as Tohru walked towards him.

"Yes…" said Tohru walking to the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" I really hope that Hatsuharu-san is okay." said Tohru walking through the doors of Lilywater Hospital.

"TOHRU!" cried a voice.

Tohru and Yuki looked up to find Momiji running towards them.

"Hello Momiji-kun! What are you doing here?" asked Tohru.

"I'm here visiting Haru-kun with Hatori-san." said Momiji, "The nurses won't let us see him because he's still in surgery."

"I signed us in." said Yuki walking over.

"Oh thank you Yuki-kun." said Tohru.

"Come sit with us!" said Momiji taking Tohru by the hand and leading her to Hatori.

"Hello Honda-san and Yuki" said Hatori looking up from his paper.

"Hatori-san how did you know that Hatsuharu-san was here?" asked Tohru.

"Shigure told me." said Hatori.

"You may see him." said the doctor, "Only a few at a time. He's still a bit sleepy from the anesthesia."

"Come on Hatori-san." called Momiji.

The two disappeared into the room.

"Excuse me doctor-san how is Hatsuharu-san doing?" asked Tohru.

"Well… He has a possibility of being paralyzed from the waist down." said the doctor. " I need to go a patient is waiting for me."

The doctor hurried away. Tohru and Yuki sat patiently in the waiting room. They waited for about a half-hour. Momiji and Hatori came out of the room. Tohru rushed over to them.

"You may go in." said Hatori.

Yuki and Tohru walked into the room. It was very small with only one bed in the corner of the room. They moved closer to Haru. His head and wrist were wrapped up in bandages. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen tank. He also had an IV of blood next to him.

"Hatsuharu-san?" whispered Tohru as she sat down on a chair next to Haru's head, "Hatsuhau-san…"

Haru groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hello…Honda-san…I…wanted to…surprise you…by coming to visit you..." said Haru as he fought to keep conscious.

"How are you doing Haru-kun?" asked Yuki sitting down next to Tohru.

"Well…I'm fine I guess..." said Haru pushing himself up. He winced with pain and laid back down.

"Does Akito know yet?" asked Yuki.

"I don't think so" said Haru staring at the ceiling, "He probably does."

"He wants all of us to see him tomorrow afternoon." said Yuki.

The door opened and a doctor came in.

"You have to go now, he needs to get some rest." said the doctor.

"Bye Hatsuharu-san!" said Tohru, "Get well soon! I'll try to come see you tomorrow."

"Bye." said Yuki closing the door.

"Bye…" said Haru as he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"We're back." whispered Tohru as she and Yuki crept through the door, "Shigure-san?"

"There he is." whispered Yuki, pointing to a chair where Shigure had nodded off to sleep with a book in his lap.

Tohru pulled a blanket over Shigure.

"We should go to bed soon, if we want to visit Haru-kun before school tomorrow." said Yuki.

Tohru nodded.

"Good night Honda-kun." said Yuki.

"Good night Yuki-kun." said Tohru as she watched Yuki disappear into his room.

She started to walk to her room, then she remembered Kyo. She heard coughing coming from his room. She opened the door a crack. She saw that the soup was gone. She quietly stepped into his room and picked up the tray.

"Tohru..." mumbled Kyo, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." whispered Tohru.

"How was Haru?" asked Kyo.

"He was okay. Yuki and I are going to visit him again tomorrow. You should get some rest Kyo-kun so you can get well." said Tohru, "Good night." she closed the door.

"What are you still doing up?' whispered Shigure.

"I-I was picking up the tray from Kyo-kun's room" whispered Tohru.

"I'll take it and you go get some sleep." said Shigure taking the tray from Tohru, "How was Haa-kun?"

"He's okay." said Tohru, "I'm going to visit him tomorrow with Yuki."

"Oh that's good." said Shigure, " I will have to try to visit him sometime. Well good night."

"Good night Shigure-san" whispered Tohru as she left to go to her room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" chimed Tohru as Kyo came out still in his bed clothes to breakfast, "How are you feeling?"

"Still the same as yesterday." said Kyo sitting down on the couch.

"Where is Shigure-san this moring?" asked Tohru.

"He's still sleeping I guess." answered Yuki.

Just then Shigure walked in and sat next to Kyo.

"Shigure-san you look terrible!" exclaimed Tohru.

"I think I caught a little bit of what Kyo-kun has." said Shigure rubbing his eyes, "I just called Haa-san he said he'll stop by this afternoon. He also said that we are to see Akito-san next week."

"But I thought Akito-san said today." said Kyo.

"Haa-san said Akito-san was catching something so it's best for us to come next week." said Shigure.

"Tohru we should get going if we want to see Haru-kun before school." said Yuki.

"Ohh...Yes." said Tohru, "Will you be all right while we're gone?"

"Yes, don't worry Honda-kun" smiled Shigure, "Kyo-kun and I can finally spend some _quality_ time together." he slipped his arm around Kyo's shoulder.

"WE'LL DO WHAT!" yelled Kyo shoving off Shigure's arm and jumping up, "I'm going back to bed."

"Yep we'll be just fine Honda-kun." smiled Shigure pushing Tohru and Yuki out the door, "Now go before you catch what we have."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where's Hatsuharu-san?" asked Tohru to a passing nurse.

Yuki and Tohru just came out of Haru's vacant room.

"He's having x-rays done" said the nurse, "he should be coming back soon."

"Okay thank you. We have to go to school now. Could you tell Haru-kun that we stopped by?" asked Yuki.

"Sure." said the nurse.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Where is orangey today and oh what's his name... Ah! Hatsuharu!" said Uotani.

"Hatsuharu is in the hospital because he was in an accident the other day and Kyo-kun is sick." said Tohru walking out of school.

"Are they alright?" asked Hanajima.

"They're fine." smiled Tohru.

"Honda-san there you are!" panted Yuki as he ran up to Tohru.

"Yuki-kun are you okay?" asked Tohru peering into his face with concern.

"Yes, just out of breath." said Yuki, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about" answered Tohru. "Goodbye see you all tomorrow!"

She embraced her friends and walked down the street with Yuki.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hello we are here to visit Hatsuharu Sohma." said Yuki to the receptionist.

"Ah yes you were here earlier." said the receptionist, "His room was moved this afternoon to room 248. It's on the second floor. To get there you take the first elevator to your left and when you reach the second floor it should be the fifth door on your right."

"Thank you.' said Tohru.

"This must be it." said Yuki, standing outside of room 248.

He was just about to knock when Akito opened the door. Kureno walked over from the waiting room (on the second floor) next to Akito. Akito glanced at Yuki and Tohru and left.

"I wonder what that was all about." said Tohru.

They opened the door slowly. The sight was not to pretty. The sheets of the bed were torn off. Some of the machines were broken. There was blood on the wall and Haru was crumpled up in the corner of the room unconscious.

"HATSUHARU-SAN!" cried Tohru, "Yuki-kun get a doctor quick!"

She ran over to Haru. His bottom lip was bleeding and his head injury was bleeding through the bandages onto the floor.

"Someone's coming." said Yuki kneeling down next to Tohru, "How could Akito do this to Haru..."

Haru groaned and opened his eyes.

"Haru what happened?" asked Yuki calmly.

"I...I...I don't...remember..." said Haru before becoming unconscious again.

"What happened here?" asked a doctor walking in.

"We don't really know." said Tohru, "When we came in, we just found him like this."

"I need to take him to the emergency room for tests to see if he is alright." said the doctor wheeling in a stretcher.

The doctor picked up Haru and laid him on the stretcher. He quickly pushed Haru to the emergency room.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Tohru.

"I hope so." answered Yuki.

Tohru started to make Haru's bed; when a maid came in and scolded them for being in a vacant room and made them leave. Sadly they walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"We're back!" said Tohru.

"Welcome back Honda-kun." said Kyo from the couch.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tohru walking over to Kyo.

"Better." answered Kyo, " Hatori-san said that Akito-san wants to see me tomorrow."

"Well that's good that you're feeling better Kyo-kun." said Tohru, "speaking of Akito-san he visited Hatsuharu-san today."

"What did Akito-san want with him?" asked Kyo looking at Tohru.

"He hurt Hatsuharu." said Tohru taking in a shaky breath, "Yuki and I found him unconscious in a corner."

Kyo sword loudly and drove his fist into his hand.

"HOW DARE HE!" yelled Kyo.

"Kyo-kun please calm down!" pleaded Tohru, "You will make yourself worse!"

Shigure staggered into the room.

"Well...welcome back." said Shigure, "How was your day?"

"Fine" said Yuki.

"Oh Shigure-san how are you feeling?" said Tohru who just noticed Shigure standing there.

"Alright..." answered Shigure.

"What did Hatori-san say?" asked Tohru.

"I have the same thing as Kyo-kun, and everybody else in the Sohma family." said Shigure, "He said that Ayame had it so bad that he almost died; but don't worry Yuki-kun he's alright now. Haa-san gave us all medicine so we should be better in a couple of days."

"That great!" cried Tohru, "I'm going to get dinner ready. Would soumen be okay?"

"That would be great." smiled Kyo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Great dinner Honda-san." said Yuki as he helped Tohru bring out the last of the dishes.

"Thank you for helping Yuki-kun." smiled Tohru picking up the phone, "It's pretty late Haru-kun's probably sleeping. But, I'm going to call the hospital to see if he's okay."

Yuki started to wash the table when Tohru hung up the phone. Her eyes were red.

"Th-they said that...he w-was w-w-worse!" sobbed Tohru, "They said that he was moved into another room. He's now sharing a room with another boy that new Hatsuharu-san."

"But, did they say who?" asked Yuki he looked at his watch, "I need to go see Akito I should be back soon."

"Oh okay... be careful Yuki-kun." said Tohru walking Yuki to the door.

"I'll do my best to." said Yuki disappearing behind the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Well do you think you have had enough?" yelled Akito to Yuki who was doubled over onto the floor, "Remember I have been saving your old room here for you. It's ready to have you in it at ANY time."

A vision of Yuki when he was little sitting in a corner of a dark room, crying flashed in his mind.

"Now if you keep this up you will be joining that stupid monster in CONFINEMENT." said Akito as he kicked Yuki over, "Now GET OUT!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru awoke to a sound of a door opening. She heard someone opening the bathroom cabinet and fumbling around with the contents inside.

"I wonder if that's Yuki-kun." thought Tohru as she got out of bed and walked towards the sound.

She saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was on.

"Yuki-kun?" said Tohru peeking around the bathroom door, "Yuki-kun what happened?"

"I did listen to your advise." said Yuki trying to wrap his bleeding wrist.

"Here let me help." said Tohru tending to a cut on his cheek, " Are you okay?"

"Nn?..Yeah" said Yuki, "Thank you for helping me Honda-san."

"You're welcome" smiled Tohru, "Do you need anything else?"

"No... I'm fine" smiled Yuki.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Woohoo! Vacation!" yelled Tohru running out of the doors of her school, "Ready Yuki?"

"Yes." said Yuki.

"I thought that we would never get out today." smiled Tohru, "Oh, I just remember that Shigure-san wanted to visit Hatsuharu-san with us today. While we wait do you want to see what I found for Hatsuharu?" she took out a small stuffed animal ox. "It's so cute when I first saw it, I smiled and I still do. I hope that I will cheer him up."

"You're right... It is cute." smiled Yuki, "I think he will like it.

"Hellooo!" said a voice.

Tohru and Yuki both looked up to see Shigure coming towards them. Tohru slipped the ox into her bag.

"Are you ready to go Shigure-san?" asked Tohru.

"Yes." answered Shigure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"His room is 190 right down the hall." said the receptionist.

"Thank you." said Yuki.

The three walked down the hall.

"Here's 190." said Shigure, he softly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a muffled voice.

"Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru." said Tohru.

"Oh Haru said that you would be coming today." said the voice, "Please come in."

They walked into the room. It was the same as the other room but it was bigger and had two beds. There were curtains that could wrap around the beds individually. Only one was covered. In the other bed there was a boy with blond hair. He had a bandage over his eye and on his cheek.

"Hello... I'm Tohru Honda. What's your name?" smiled Tohru.

The boy got a sad look on his face. His eye that wasn't covered filled with tears.

"You-you don't recognize me?" said the boy, ""T-tohru... I-it's me don't you recognize me?"

"N-no I'm sorry I don't." said Tohru.

"T-Tohru-kun... It's... It's me!" cried the boy as tears poured down his face, "It's me Momiji!"

Tohru's eye's widened.

"Momiji-kun!" cried Tohru tears rolled down her face, "What happened to you?"

"Remember how we 'fell' (volume 11) well I fell again." cried Momiji.

"Oh Momiji-kun!" cried Tohru, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." sniffed Momiji, "Haru-kun is over there, you'll have to wake him up. He just had back surgery a few hours ago, so he's still a bit sleepy."

"Ha-Hatsuharu-san are you awake?" said Tohru pulling back the curtain.

Haru was sleeping quietly in his bed. He looked a little pale as if he were sick with something.

"Poke him." said Momiji, "that's what I do when I want to talk to him."

Shigure walked over and poked Haru's shoulder. Haru's eyes slowly opened.

"Hello Hatsuharu-san!" said Tohru smiling, "I got this for you yesterday." she took out the small cow, "I thought that it was cute, hope you like it:"

She walked over to give it to Haru but she tripped on some wires and landed on Haru, hugging him in the process. The room became silent. Tohru opened her eyes to find Haru smiling at her. He didn't change. Her mouth dropped. She got up and set the cow next to Haru. He picked it up and smiled.

"Thank you Tohru-san. It's cute." said Haru, "Can you give me a hug again?"

"B-but won't you transform?" said Tohru.

"I didn't a few seconds ago." said Haru, "I wonder why..."

Tohru hugged Haru again.

"See? I didn't transform." said Haru, "I wonder if Momiji will."

"Let's see!" cried Momiji stretching out his arms towards Tohru.

Tohru closed her eyes and hugged Momiji. When she reopened them she still saw Momiji not a little bunny.

"I didn't change!" cried Momiji.

"But why didn't he?" asked Yuki.

"Maybe he did something different than he usually does." said Shigure examining Momiji.

"Hmmm ...Well everything's pretty much the same." said Momiji, "Well I had a shot it said Bx on it what ever that is."

"That's it we've found a cure!" cried Tohru, "We just need that shot do you know where they are kept?"

"I think in that cabinet to your right." said Haru.

Yuki walked over to the cabinet and opened it.

"Here they are." said Yuki taking out a shot with Bx written on it in bold letters.

"Maybe Haa-san could get some of those." said Shigue.

"You could stop by his house to see if you could get some." said Momiji.

"Shouldn't you call first?" asked Yuki.

"Good Thinking. I just bought a new phone yesterday!" smiled Shigure, taking out a cell phone.

Just then the door opened and a doctor came into the room. He looked around at everyone.

"Hey what are you doing with those?" said the doctor looking at Yuki.

"Umm..." said Yuki fumbling with the shots as he shoved them back into the cabinet, " N-nothing."

"Don't play with them they are made with a rare healing flower from the amazon." said the doctor.

"Haa-san said that he an do it!" said Shigure, "He also said that he knows someone who can get those for him." he closed his cell phone, "Oh hello."

"Hello...I'm just checking to see if everything is alright." said the doctor, "Is it?"

"Oh... Yes thank you." said Haru.

"Okay then." said the doctor, "If you need anything you know how to reach me."

The doctor left the room.

"Should you go now?" asked Tohru.

"Yes...you should come too Honda-kun to see if it really works." said Shigure.

"Oh! I was going to tell that I've rented a boat house for us to stay in over vacation." smiled Momiji, "I was thinking maybe in three weeks from today because that's when Haru-kun might be coming out of the hospital."

"Really? A boat house!" said Tohru excitedly, "Hatsuharu-san you can leave in three weeks?"

"It was going to be a surprise but...Yeah I should be out in three weeks unless something happens." said Haru easing himself up to a sitting position.

"Haru! The doctor told you not to sit up for two days!" yelled Momiji, "You'll hurt yourself!"

Haru sighed and laid back down.

"Well we should get going" said Shigure, "Haa-san will be waiting for us by now."

"Bye!" cried Tohru hugging Momiji and Haru, "I will try to come see you tomorrow!"

"Bye-bye!" said Shigure closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I apologize that this chapter is so short! Only two more chapters then the next volume. I will be releasing the name of that volume in the last chapter. For now please enjoy chapter 6 of Crash. Please R&R!

Youshi

* * *

Chapter 6 

"This is the moment of truth." said Shigure as Hatori rolled up his sleeve, "Will this hurt?"

"Do you want it to?" said Hatori prepared the needle.

"Ha ha! You're so funny Haa-san!" said Shigure, "OW! Hey that hurt!"

"Let's see if it worked." said Hatori getting the other needles ready.

"Honda-kun!" said Shigure, "I'm ready to be tested!"

Tohru walked over and hugged Shigure.

"I didn't transform!" cheered Shigure twirling Tohru around the room, "Woo dizzy." he sat down on a near by chair and was out cold.

"It must be a side affect." said Hatori, "Whose next?"

"I'm the only one left." said Yuki.

"Actually it just so happens that everyone's here except for Kyo, Akito, Hatsuharu and Momiji." said Hatori rolling up Yuki's sleeve.

"Well that didn't hurt." said Yuki pulling his sleeve back down.

Tohru hugged Yuki, he fell asleep in her arms. She smiled as she laid Yuki on the couch.

"Now that we know that it works," said Hatori, "Could you go and get Kyo for me?"

"Uh...sure." said Tohru, "I'll be back soon."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kyo-kun?" cried Tohru searching the house of the Sohmas.

She heard movement on the roof. There was clap of thunder and it started to rain.

"He'll catch a cold if he's out on the roof." thought Tohru.

She hurried to the door. As soon as she opened it there was a big flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. Akito appeared on the porch looking furious.


	7. Chapter 7

One more chapter to go untill the next volume! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please Read and Review!

Youshi

* * *

Chapter 7

"I though I said to stay OUT OF IT!" (see volume 11) yelled Akito slapped Tohru across the face, "NOW SINCE YOU DISSOBEYED ME YOU WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED!"

"HELP!" screamed Tohru as she tried to push away from Akito.

"Scream all you want no one is here to save you now!" (see volume 11) yelled Akito coming closer to Tohru, "If you though that stupid Ox and that pathetic rabbit had it rough so now they're in the hospital. They're going to leave it soon. But, you will be so bad that you won't be able to LEAVE IT!"

Just then Kyo jumped down from the roof right in front of Akito.

"Oh look it's the little monster." said Akito, "Try to protect a stupid little girl."

"Shut up!" yelled Kyo.

"Ahh...Still haven't beaten that dumb rat now have we? said Aktio taking a step forward, "Move!"

"No," said Kyo pushing Akito away, "Leave her alone."

"What are you going to TRY to do about it?" smirked Akito, "Try to beat ME? You can't even touch me."

"I said SHUT UP!" yelled Kyo as he tried to grab Akito.

But, Akito caught Kyo's hand and flung him back through the paper doors.

"Kyo-kun!" cried Tohru.

Kyo got back up and walked in front of Tohru.

"How disgusting a stupid monster trying to protect another stupid little monster." said Akito stepping forward and grabbing Kyo's bracelet.

"Let GO!" cried Kyo.

Akito pulled it off and threw it to the side. Kyo transformed into his original form (see volume 6).

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" yelled Kyo.

"Just like you did to your mother?" sneered Akito.

Kyo froze. He turned his head and looked at Tohru's Shocked face staring back at him.

"K-kyo-kun" said Tohru.

Kyo turned away.

"What's this? Your little girlfriend never knew that you killed your own mother?" said Akito.

'Shut up!" yelled Kyo punching Akito, but Akito dodged it.

"You know you can't beat me!" yelled Akito kicking Kyo in the chest.

Kyo winced with pain.

"K-kyo-kun why didn't..." said Tohru, "You te-" as she was talking she was walking towards Kyo but slipped on the rain soaked grass and fell into Akito hugging in the process. Akito disappeared from under Tohru.

"W-where did Akito-san go?" said Tohru looking around, "K-kyo-k-kun?"

She looked up to see Kyo disappear into the woods. She looked around in the grass and found Kyo's bracelet. Tohru was about to go after Kyo when she heard someone walking through the remains of the paper doors. It was Hatori.

"Are you alright?" asked Hatori, "Where is Kyo?"

"I'm fine," said Tohru, "I think I know where kyo-kun is. If you wouldn't mind waiting here." she showed Hatori the bracelet, "Akito-san...was here. But he disappeared when I accidentally hugged him and I now don't know where Akito went."

"That's okay" said Hatori, "I will be waiting inside for you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru hurried through the forest looking for Kyo. She came into a clearing where Tohru had first saw Kyo in his true form (see volume 6). Kyo was sitting by a lake.

"Kyo-kun!" cried Tohru running towards Kyo.

Kyo started to run further away.

"Kyo-kun wait!" cried Tohru as she caught up to Kyo once he stopped running, "Why are you running away? Is it because of what Akito-san said about your mother?"

"H-he said that she...died b-because of me. He said that I..." said Kyo trailing off.

The rain started to pour down harder.

"Kyo-kun" said Tohru.

"But...I didn't...when I was little my mom died." started Kyo, " and my-... I was told that it wasn't an accident. I was told that she committed suicide becauseof..." Kyo broke off.

"K-kyo-kun..." said Tohru, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...I don't know..." said Kyo, "I guess that...I didn't know how you were going to think of me. Because I... "

"Because of what?" asked Tohru looking into Kyo's eyes.

"Because I... I l-.. I love you Tohru!" blushed Kyo.

"Oh Kyo-kun so do I!" cried Tohru, "I love you Kyo-kun!"

"Ever since you stayed by my side when you first saw me like this. I felt...different than I usually did around." said Kyo.

"K-kyo-kun ...I don't know what to say..." said Tohru as tears formed in her eyes.

"Tohru you've been so kind to me by not running away from me then." said Kyo turning back into a human.

He got closer to Tohru. She slipped Kyo's bracelet over his hand.

" I know that I don't say these kinds of things but, ...you are the kindest person that I have ever met..." said Kyo kissing her softly on the cheek before passing out onto her shoulder.

She smiled at Kyo. She wrapped her arms around Kyo's motionless body and kissed him before he transformed. Tohru slowly stood up with Kyo lying in her arms and walked back to the house in the drizzling rain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Kyo awoke the next morning to find himself wrapped up in blankets on the couch. He looked down to see Tohru fast asleep on the floor next to him. Slowly Tohru opened her eyes.

"Oh Kyo-kun." said Tohru as her face turned red, "I'm sorry I

wa-..."

"It's okay you don't need to apologize." smiled Kyo.

"Umm...K-kyo-kun." said Tohru sitting up. "Yesterday I found a way to get rid of the curse. I have it on the counter if you want it done. I told Hatori-san that he should wait until you were awake to give it to you."

"Okay sure I'll do it." said Kyo sitting up, "Where is Hatori?"

"He said that he had an appointment this morning that he couldn't miss so he tough me how to do it." said Tohru, "It's a shot."

She got up and went to go get the shot.

"Ready?" asked Tohru coming back with it.

"Yeah." said Kyo, "OW!"

"OH! I'm So sorry!" cried Tohru , "Are you okay? I'm finished. You may feel sleepy or dizzy but it won't be for a long time. How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy but fine." said Kyo rubbing his arm.

"Kyo-kun to see if it worked I need to hug you." said Tohru as her face turned red.

Kyo leaned over and hugged Tohru.

"Umm... K-kyo-kun you also need to take off your bracelet." said Tohru turning a brighter shade of red, "Just to see if you need more." She let go of Kyo.

Kyo looked down at his black and red bracelet around his wrist. He fidgeted with the beads for a moment. Then slowly pulled it off. As soon as it was off he closed his eyes. A few minutes later he opened them again.

"Tohru...Thank you..." whispered Kyo leaning forward and kissing Tohru gently on the lips.

"Aww! So cute!" said a voice from the doorway.

It was Shigure. The two looked up startled. Tohru face turned red and she hurried to the kitchen to get breakfast. Kyo swore loudly at Shigure

"Aah Kyo-kun I see that you have gotten your shot or else you would have transformed." said Shigure as he watched Kyo get up and walk over to lay in a sunny spot on the porch. "But, I see that we will have the same qualities we did when we still had the curse."

Kyo turned his back to Shigure. He opened his hand to reveal his bracelet.

"Well not all the same." thought Kyo as he felt a wave of sleep wash over him.


End file.
